


Snowflake Love

by bmblbinnie



Category: TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, GfriendFicBingo, artist!eunha, possible ooc, sana is her apartment neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbinnie/pseuds/bmblbinnie
Summary: Staying home on Christmas Eve was already one wrench in Jung Eunbi's holiday plans. But a visit from her neighbor looking to spend the night? Now that's a whole different wrench altogether.
Relationships: Jung Eunbi | Eunha/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 14





	Snowflake Love

**Author's Note:**

> we need more wholesome gfriend content on this site tbh

The plan was simple: finish her portion of the storyboard and head home as quickly as possible to pack a bag before the bus station closes. Halfway through the scenes she had to design, Eunbi sighed as she looked out the window to her right. Nearly everyone had been allowed to go home early, but she chose to stay behind and finish her share of the workload, as did a handful of other employees.

(It was better to be almost done with work before Christmas than to be behind on work after the holiday.)

4PM. A handful of frames to go and Eunbi feels her wrist going stiff with pain, so she stops. She takes another look out the window at the sun descending on Seoul and sighs, dismayed at how badly her plan seems to be going. It could still turn out fairly well if she got through more frames within the hour–and that was the more optimistic idea.

4:45PM. She's barely finished two more frames and the remaining few are practically taunting her at that point. Frustrated, Eunbi pouts while completing the second frame and starts getting her belongings together. Surprising her parents on Christmas Eve was just not going to happen this year. Work was something Eunbi didn't want to deal with while celebrating holidays such as this one, even if everyone around her insisted it wasn't a nuisance to them.

Eunbi is walking through the lobby with powerful strides mere minutes later, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she braces for the winter cold. She could only pray that the train platform wasn't overpacked by the time she made it there. If catching the early evening train on Christmas Eve was bad, then dealing with the influx of people rushing to catch the next train was even worse.

The ride home is stressful at best, but Eunbi's long since been familiar with the stress of public transit, so for her, it was one of the better rides she's had on especially hectic days. Getting off at her usual stop was a bit of a problem, though, what with all the unnecessary pushing and apologizing as she squirmed through the crowd of people. Out of breath at the end, Eunbi paused for a few moments before rushing off to the platform exit.

The cold wind snaps at her cheeks and ankles as she walks to her apartment complex a few blocks away. God bless the convenience of living so close to a train station, even if it killed Eunbi's financial well-being and sleep cycle sometimes. The other residents were fairly good people, usually engaging in small talk with Eunbi instead of ignoring her like many others do. It was one of the better aspects of living in that building, that she was sure of.

5:10PM. Eunbi's finally made it home, but the stress of work and cold air has drained her of the will to pack. Settled under a thick wool blanket on her small sofa, she opens her phone and calls her family. The call only lasts a few minutes, mainly comprised of Eunbi apologizing to her parents and promising to leave early in the morning. It's the least she can do when she unintentionally breaks a promise because of her (usually difficult) job.

5:45PM. Cooking seems like another hassle to deal with, so Eunbi decides to order delivery instead. Again. The self-depricating thoughts about her cooking skills are given an early interruption by way of the doorbell ringing. "Who is it?" she yells out, rushing to get out from under the warmth of her blanket and run over to check the peephole.

"Hey, Eunbi! Can I come inside?" It's her neighbor, Minatozaki Sana, shouting back as she shivers in what Eunbi hopes is decently warm clothing. The artist panicks and unlocks the door in a hurry, reaching out for the older female as she worriedly questions her. "What are you doing out there, unnie? It's like, a whole 14 degrees!"

Sana apologetically smiles as she leaves her snow-covered sandals at the entrance, testing the cold hardwood floor against her red-and-white socks. "I just wanted to see if you were home. Sorry," she said, waiting for Eunbi to lock up before following her into the living room. She hesitantly joins her on the sofa, obviously making a silent plea for the host to share the blanket. _Like a puppy. Cute._

Eunbi doesn't hesitate to scoot closer to Sana, lifting the blanket and gently tossing it over their legs. "You know, you could've just asked. We're not strangers anymore, unnie." She tenses up for a moment when Sana moves closer as well, praying that her neighbor doesn't notice. Maybe she could just say the cold made her tense up; that could work.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, especially in your own apartment," Sana explains, haphazardly wrapping her arms around her kneecaps. Her words bring a sense of comfort to Eunbi, who felt a light blush dust her cheeks. Despite that, she knew just how excitedly affectionate her neighbor could be, having witnessed–and been the target of–numerous hugs and (platonic) kisses.

Was that normal?–For Sana, at least. Eunbi had received one too many scoldings from her friends about Sana's behavior, benevolent intentions or not. But she didn't care too much, because her friends didn't live next door to the young woman from Osaka, Japan, didn't know different Sana was from everyone Eunbi had met so far. Therefore, they had no right to judge their friendship like that, right?

"By the way, Eunbi..." The young woman turned her head to look at Sana, who had tilted her head in question. "Is it fine if I stay for the night? I'd rather not be alone on Christmas Eve, you know?" _Ah, right._ Eunbi was suddenly reminded of how far from home Sana was–very much unlike herself. Agreeing only made it more obvious that her original 'stay at home and eat take-out by myself' plan was going to have to include Sana in it. Speaking of which..

"Yeah! Let me just–" she paused, hastily getting out from under the blanket to head to her tiny kitchen. "I ordered take-out, but only for myself.. Is there anything you want me to cook, unnie?" She turns back for a moment to see Sana watching her, her lips pursed as she waits to reply.

Maybe Eunbi should've waited before ordering food. That would've been easier to deal with than what she was dealing with now. "You don't have to cook," Sana says out of nowhere, confusing the shit out of Eunbi. _**Did she just–**_ The incredulous look on her face makes Sana laugh as she leans backwards into the sofa cushions, not in any particular rush to apologize to Eunbi.

"I'm sorry! It's just– You ordered take-out, right? I'll just order somethin' for myself, then," she explained, lifting the blanket as an invite for the younger female to rejoin her. Eunbi immediately succumbs, seeking the blanket's warmth against her legs as she pouts in confusion. "But my food will be here soon. Are you okay with that?"

She scoots a bit closer, not bothering to hide the grin on her lips as she teases, "It's okay, I'll just take a bite out of your food." The blush is beyond evident as Eunbi freezes under her gaze, ribcage tightening as her arms reach for the security of her kneecaps. It was always like this when Sana teased her, practically flirted with her. Always.

6:25PM. Eunbi finally got her dinner, which she notices Sana ogling at from nearby: tteokbokki and spicy ramen. It's not much, especially since Eunbi's friends had teased her many times before about her appetite. Smiling like a happy puppy, she waves Sana over, who insantly brings herself and the blanket over to the coffee table.

"Do you want some?" It's a rhetorical question, but Eunbi refuses to give up on her manners and smiles when Sana enthusiastically nods. She feels bad for giving her the container lid as a plate, but that feeling is put to rest when Sana goes for it with the tteokbokki and ramen. Sana mumbles out a choked 'thank you' as she chews, which Eunbi lightheartedly laughs at her.

Watching Sana eat was a different experience from watching her in general. Eunbi couldn't help but watch the older woman spend the next minute or so chewing through the amount of food she had tried to stuff her mouth with. It was... cute? funny? Whatever it was, Eunbi laughed again when Sana complained after finishing.

"Yah, Eunbi! Stop staring!" _Cute._ Eunbi almost sabotages herself and says just that, but decides to go on the offensive instead. "But you always want my attention, unnie!" It's pretty satisfying to see Sana blush, and it drives Eunbi to attempt a second, consecutive bout of teasing. "Besides, you make it hard to avoid paying attention to."

Maybe she shouldn't have said that with those exact words, because Eunbi didn't plan out any responses. "Oh, is that so?" Sana asked, leaning closer to Eunbi. "Do you _like_ watching me, Eunbi?" This time, it's the younger woman's turn to be flustered into silence. Whatever she said next was definitely going to cause damage to their friendship, for better or for worse.

Gulping, Eunbi's gaze flits towards her untouched food and then back at Sana's inquisitive stare. "I–" She pauses, throat slowly going dry as she pushes herself over the edge and into abysmal regret. "Maybe I do," she huffs, "but it'd be your fault for that, unnie." She stares Sana down as she notices that familiar gleam to her eyes, the one that only shows itself when she's winning.

"Really? And why is that, Eunbi?" Another heavy gulp as she holds back the urge to hide her blushing face. "B-Because... You've stolen more than just my attention, and that's unfair," she argues. Climbing into a hole or the nearest trashcan to avoid the embarrassment is something Eunbi immediately considers, if not has no qualms doing.

Sana is taken aback by the implications in Eunbi's words, but it doesn't stop her from asking, "What more did I take from you?" Silence creeps into the apartment's atmosphere and begins to lay on top of the two like a thick quilt. Now... Now there was no going back from that question. It was as if they had accidentally sped up a freight train and forgot to slow it down in time to avoid a head-on collision.

The weight of the silence between the two is so serious that it drives Eunbi to quickly reach for her food. She tries to suffocate her nervous heartbeat underneath the flavor of warm-but-stll-hot tteokbokki, but glancing and finding Sana still waiting on her ruins that chance over. It's difficult to not choke on the food, but Eunbi manages to finish eating without ruining the mood.

"I think you have an idea of what I meant," she says in a low tone, hoping Sana mistakes the cause of her blushing to be from the food. She turns away for a moment to eat some ramen, trying a second attempt at hiding her anxiety underneath the deliciousness of it. When she turns back, Sana gives her a small smile and asks, almost whispers, "Do you like me, Eunbi? Is that what you're saying?"

More silence. It's almost impossible to avoid replying to her because now, now she's in a bind. Eunbi had previously never given much thought to the idea that maybe she had already stopped seeing Sana as a friend. Now? Time is in a hurry, and her brain can't possibly come to a conclusion quickly enough. It does, however, recognize that Sana was right–Eunbi did like her, probably more than as a friend and definitely a bit more than as a neighbor.

"I..." she takes a shakey breath, pauses to make sure her thoughts are in order and making clear sense. "I never really thought about, but, um... I do. I really do," she softly announced, eyes turning up to look at Sana. Eunbi is certain this is the make-or-break moment of their relationship, the crossroads decision, the dividing line. And a small part of her prays to God that it ends well for them.

Sana scoots just a fraction of a bit closer to Eunbi, hands in her lap as she chuckles–presumably to herself. "You're real cute when you're nervous, you know that, right?" she asks, smiling as her eyes sparkle in a way Eunbi can't properly describe. "Although," she says as she moves closer again, "you're cute all the time. Cutie Eunbi."

This time, she's sure her food is going to be left forgotten with how close Sana's gotten in the past few minutes. The compliment she just gave her doesn't necessarily help the increased heart rate or blush-dusted cheeks, but does it even matter anymore? Eunbi fights the urge to back away, remaining in place as her mind tells her otherwise.

The moment Sana gets too close, close enough to let their breaths mingle, Eunbi panicks. She doesn't pull away, but closes her eyes and prays that she doesn't give herself a heart attack. But the kiss she assumes will happen doesn't happen, at least not in the way she thought it would. Eunbi accidentally squeaks (of all things) when she feels Sana's lips right next to her own. _Oh, God._

It's the closest thing to an actual kiss, but even then, Eunbi's mind is left spinning faster than humanly possible. Her eyelids flutter open to see Sana's face pulling away, the older female almost giggling in disbelief. "You're so cute, Eunbi." There it is again, the way Sana describes her as cute that sends her rational mind into shambles. She wondered, faintly in the back of her mind, just how much she liked it.

 _I swear to God–_ "And you're a tease, unnie," Eunbi fires back, breaking out into her own giddy grin. She can't help but let her ego swell a bit at the sight of Sana being caught by her words, eyebrows furrowing as she grins back. They quickly fall into a small bout of giggling and smiling, an odd contrast to the state of limbo they've fallen into.

7PM. Eunbi can't get her mind off of everything Sana's said and done within the past 35 minutes, but it's within reason. After they had spent a few minutes laughing and smiling at each other, they had returned their attention to Eunbi's dinner. It didn't taste the same when cold, but just being able to share and enjoy it with each other throws that concern right out the window. Oh well.

"Hey, Eunbi." The woman in question turns to see Sana leaning against her arms on the table, a semi-serious expression on her face. "Do you really like me? Like, really really?" _Ah. Should've seen that coming._ Eunbi puts her chopsticks down and adjusts her body so she's facing Sana, even leaning over to look at her the same way she was.

"Yeah, I do. Do you like me as well?" Sana smiles, but it's a different kind of smile that makes Eunbi's heart stumble. She nods, mumbling out a soft 'yes' that only gives Eunbi's heart another reason to be clumsy. The artist almost decides to ask about the kiss they almost had that somehow didn't count, but decides not to at the moment.

Instead, Eunbi checks on the amount of food she has left and grabs the container, moving it towards Sana. "Here. You can have the rest of the tteokbokki, unnie." She smiles again when Sana eagerly thanks her and digs in, even though it's gone cold and the flavor isn't the same as it was earlier. It still tastes good, if the older woman's elated reaction was anything to go by.

"Thank you," Sana says as she passes back the now-empty container to Eunbi. After finishing off the ramen, she reluctantly gets up and heads off to throw the stuff away. "It was nothing, really," she says, taking an extra moment to grab some snacks before returning to the living room. Watching Sana examine the few options before her, Eunbi lazily explains, "I didn't know which one you'd want the most, so I just brought a variety."

The pack of cookies is the first thing to get picked out, already opened despite only missing a few cookies. Eunbi gets up again to get the remote for her TV before heading back to the kitchen. "What do you wanna drink, unnie? It can't be alcohol–I don't have any here." Eunbi waits for Sana to finish switching the TV on before giving a reply.

"Do you have coffee? Or cocoa? Whichever one is easier for you," she answered, punctuating her words with a bite into a cookie. Eunbi turns away to focus, remembering too late that coffee was one of the few things she always messed up with. The heavy thought reminded her of her short-lived life as a barista back in university, even if it only lasted an entire week before she got fired. _Shit._

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that I can't make coffee if my life depended on it," Eunbi says. She places two mugs of hot chocolate onto the table, placing hers on the other side of Sana so she can sit next to her. "What are we watching?" she asks, momentarily confused. Sana takes a sip of the chocolate, softly hissing over her burnt tongue before turning her attention back to Eunbi.

"It's just reruns of this drama called 'When the Camellia Blooms.' I've never seen it, have you?" Eunbi shakes her head, even though she's heard about the drama before from coworkers and friends. She keeps her hands wrapped around the mug to stay warm as she watches the drama in confusion. "Hey, is this the first episode, or...?"

"Uh..." Sana squints at the TV before meeting Eunbi's eyes with the same confused expression. "I don't think so," she notes, grabbing the remote to go through the channels again. They spend the next few minutes bickering over what to watch when Eunbi gets up and heads to her room–not to hide from Sana, but to get her laptop. When in doubt, just go to Netflix.

There's more bickering as Sana nominates a horror flick to contrast Eunbi's more lighthearted, romance option. The former comes out victorious, much to the artist's chagrin, but only because she disliked horror films. "I'm only going to watch it because of you," she snipes, frowning as she pushes the laptop to the other side of the coffee table. 'Bird Box,' starring.... however her name is pronounced.

7:45PM. That's when Eunbi marks her unofficial death on Christmas Eve. She wasn't sure if it was the music or the acting or the suspense that had scared her, but whatever it was had been pretty effective. Sana had paused the movie in an instant when Eunbi had screamed and accidentally kneed the table, jolting their mugs and the laptop. A mere bruise was the least of their worries, it seemed.

And that was how they ended up sitting on the floor against the sofa, far from the dangers of the coffee table. How Sana managed to be brave enough to watch the movie despite being easily scared herself was beyond Eunbi. It was a great movie, but it was something Eunbi wasn't sure she'd be able to watch if she been by herself.

"It wasn't that bad," Sana says, crawling out from under the blanket to exit the movie and return to Netflix's home screen. Eunbi hugs her kneecaps, eyebrow knitted as she pouts at her neighbor. "It was good, but I don't like it. Too scary," she mumbled, maintaining her pout when Sana returns. Her response to Eunbi? A simply poke on the cheek and a warm smile.

Their shoulder to shoulder when Sana whispers, "You're seriously really cute, Eunbi." She leans her head against Sana's shoulder to avoid shyly ducking into her arms, cheeks warmer than the rest of her face. It's close to 9:30, and that concerns her, but it's not a priority at the moment. She keeps close to Sana for the time being, sharing her wamrth and steady breathing as the night grows quiet.

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed and I can stay out here," Eunbi suddenly offers, lifting her head to get a better look at Sana. The look on her face is a forewarning to an obvious rejection, because according to Sana, 'it wouldn't be fair no matter what.' She's not wrong, but Eunbi refuses to be anything but courteous, even if it means digging herself into a deeper hole than she previously had.

9:40PM, a fast-forward to Eunbi trying to avoid instantaneous combustion as a result of cuddling. Yup. Her original idea of sleeping on the floor had upset Sana, as did the previous 10 other ideas she had tried to propose. The endgame had ended up being the two of them sharing the couch with Eunbi's pillows and a thick duvet covering them. Luckily, the furniture was large enough to fit the both of their lying forms without too much of a problem.

Unluckily for Eunbi, she had ended up being the small spoon squashed between Sana's hug and the cushions. It was weird to experience, but being cuddled like that made it feel oh-so-slightly less awkward. "Hey," Sana whispered, her breath dangerously close to Eunbi's earlobe. She can't help the shivers that run over her spine, even as she tilts her head to acknowledge Sana's voice.

"I know it's really late and this is awkward, but... can we wait until I come back after Christmas?" _Oh. **Oh.**_ Eunbi feels her chest tighten just a smidge as her mind remembers that Sana was there just to spend the night. It only made sense that she'd leave in the morning to fly out to Osaka, spend the holiday at home, and then return to Seoul. And like a row of dominoes, everything else suddenly falls into place.

"But can we talk about it? Just for a bit. Just for some closure," Eunbi whispers back, her voice laced with worry and maybe with a bit of fear, too. She feels her neighbor's arms tighten around her and her form press closer as she murmurs, "Sure." She releases a sigh from deep within her chest, her voice shaky in the silent night.

"Can you promise me that we'll talk about tonight again when you come back? I don't want–I don't want tonight to feel meaningless, that it didn't have any impact. I... I just wanna know if this isn't you teasing me like always." Eunbi sighs again after speaking, bowing her head down as she leans back into Sana's embrace. It felt natural, felt right, feeling that sort of comfort after voicing her concerns.

Sana stays quiet, and if Eunbi hadn't known any better, she would have wrongly assumed she had fallen asleep. "Eunbi," she softly whispered, "I can definitely promise you that. I like you too much to want to hurt you with my teasing. I promise that when I get back, the first thing I'll do is look for you so we can talk about us."

The way she says 'us' makes Eunbi's heart flutter and skip. It makes her blush again as she squirms around in Sana's hug until she's facing her. She doesn't hesitate to cuddle Sana back, nuzzling her face against her collarbone and humming as they slowly fall asleep. Even if she wakes up cold and alone, she won't be sad on Christmas, because she has more good things to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thank you for reading this! enjoy your christmas and have a happy new year! (go find me @ chocopanyan on that birb app lol)


End file.
